Big Time Recovery
by JenLynn867
Summary: Logan has his wisdom teeth removed and it's up to his friends to take care of him.
1. Surgery

Logan sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chair at the dentist waiting for his appointment to remove all four of his wisdom teeth. Logan felt his stomach churn with nervousness. All he could think about was something going wrong in his surgery. Logan certainly did his research. He was thankful that his friends came with him, who will also be taking care of him while he recovers, since Mama Knight and Katie went home to Minnesota for the week.

Carlos and James were in their own little world playing with the toy trains and cars they put out for kids to play with. Kendall was in the chair next to Logan watching the fish swim in the fish tank. Kendall looked over at Logan who was nearly shaking.

"You're working yourself up." Kendall finally told him. Logan snapped out the daze he was in and looked at Kendall. "It's you're wisdom teeth, it's a simple operation. You shouldn't be so nervous."

"Uh, yeas I should!" Logan was now at his feet pacing back and forth. "Do you have any idea what could happen? My jaw could crack, I could get dry socket. In rare cases the anesthesia could never wear off and my mouth could be numb for the rest of my life!"

Kendall stood up in order to calm Logan down. "Okay, this is when knowing too much is a bad thing."

Logan picked up his hoodie from the chair and headed towards the door to leave. "Ya' know what we don't have to this today; maybe I'll come back….never"

Kendall grabbed Logan's arm. "Oh, you're not leaving."

"Logan Mitchell." The nurse called.

Logan then whimpered. Kendall's heart sank looking at his friend. Logan looked like a small child; the tears lingering in his eyes made them look bigger and browner.

"Everything will be just fine, I will go in with you and you will see all three of us when you wake up."

Logan then took a deep breathe. "Okay." Logan and Kendall followed the nurse down the hall. She led them into a room that mostly looked like a regular dentist office except the room was bigger and so was the chair. The room had more of a doctor feeling than a normal dentist office. Logan looked around the room. His main focus was on the needles. Logan hated needles with a passion, even though he wanted to be a doctor.

Logan sat in the chair gripping at the arm rest breathing heavily. Logan's elastic from his sweatpants felt suddenly tight and he started to sweat.

Kendall rubbed his friends shoulder. "It's alright Buddy, it's alright."

The doctor walked into the room. "Hello Logan, how are we today?"

Logan gulped. "Fine."

The doctor was putting on his mask and washing his hands while the nurse was prepping Logan for his IV. She took Logan's hand and swabbed it with alcohol. Logan's heart was pounding at this point. Kendall noticed his friend's distress and grabbed his hand which Logan squeezed with all of his strength. Kendall saw his hand change color from Logan's death grip, which seemed to get tighter as seconds passed. Logan whimpered and tears fell from his eyes when the needle punctured his skin.

"Okay sweetheart, all done." The nurse said to Logan. He hated it. He hated to be talked to like a child. He hated strangers see him cry and think he's a baby. He hated being afraid of something so silly. "Alright, you're IV is done. In a few minutes you're going to feel tired and fall asleep. Okay?"

Logan just nodded in reply. He suddenly felt the medicine work, he already felt drowsy. He turned his head towards Kendall.

Logan's grip on his hand was getting looser. "I'm gonna stay till you fall asleep." Logan felt his eyelids become heavy. He was struggling not to fall asleep, he was too scared. Unfortunately, Logan lost the battle, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Logan awoke with the sensation that someone was watching him. His lips felt twice as large and so did most of his mouth. He also felt cold, despite the blanket at his waist. His eyelids felt too heavy to open, but he managed to open them.

Logan saw all three of his friends looking at him with sympathetic smiles. James and Carlos were on his left and Kendall was on his right.

"Hey Logie, you doin' alright?" James asked his friend. Logan nodded his head yes very slowly.

Logan was in and out of it for a little bit. He just remembers seeing Kendall talk to the doctor and Carlos and James just watched him. Well, Carlos was watching, James was looking in his mirror that he carried around.

Logan was having a side effect from the drugs. He felt like crying, then in seconds tears started to fall. Kendall was by his side instantly.

"Are you alright? Are you in pain?" He asked frantically. Logan just nodded his head no.

Logan just kept crying. Carlos was rubbing his shoulder. "Hey it's okay." Carlos told him, but Logan just cried harder. "It's okay." No one knew what to do. The doctor told them it was a side effect from the drugs he was given.

"I wanna go home." Logan said in between sobs.

James smoothed Logan's hair back. "We'll go home soon. It's okay." James felt that Logan was cold. James moved the blanket up to Logan's shoulders. Carlos took some tissues and gently wiped Logan's tears, careful not to hurt his mouth.

After some time Logan started to calm down. There was a sniffle here and there but he wasn't sobbing anymore.

The nurse came in with a bag of gauze. "Okay Logan, we're going to change your gauze and then we're going to see if you can stand so you can go home." Logan opened his mouth as wide as he could, which wasn't very far, and the nurse removed the bloody gauze from his mouth and replaced them with them with fresh ones. The fresh gauze did make Logan feel a little better. The nurse took the blanket off of Logan and helped him stand up. He can't walk normally yet, but Carlos was by his side in seconds letting Logan use his as a crutch.

It took a little longer than they thought, but they finally got Logan to the car and in the passenger seat. Logan moaned as the sun shined and hurt his eyes. James buckled Logan's seat belt and they were all set to go home.

In a few short minutes Logan was asleep to the soft sounds of his friend's voices which felt like home.


	2. Applesauce

Logan woke up when the boys arrived in the Palm Woods parking lot. He then felt someone lightly shaking him.

"Come on Logan, we gotta get you in the apartment." The voice belonged to James.

Logan was too tired to respond or open his eyes for that matter.

"Logan, come on I know you're tired, but you need to get up."

Logan wouldn't move. All he wanted was to sleep, suddenly he felt some one pick him up. The next thing he knew he was being carried bridal style through the parking lot into the Palm Woods by Kendall. Unfortunately the lobby was crowded with people they knew. Logan opened his eyes and scanned the room. He could feel everyone stare at him; he just wanted to hide and never comes out. Everyone seeing him being carried like a weak small child. Logan buried his face farther in Kendall's chest as he heard the whispers from their peers. He distinctly heard whispers of "Aw" and "poor baby" from the girls around him. He even thought he heard some sympathy from "The Jennifers". He heard small laughs from the boys his age.

Logan felt his medicine starting to wear off. The pain from his face didn't go well with his cheeks pressing against his friend's chest. He whimpered in pain, just wanting to lay on his couch with ice packs and have one of his pain pills and fall asleep again. After what felt like forever they finally reached their apartment. The couch was already set up for Logan. They prepped the couch with his favorite blankets and pillows for him to relax. Kendall placed his friend on the couch then left to get him a glass of water.

"Alright Buddy, I'm gonna get you some ice for your face and we're gonna change your gauze in a minute." Kendall said as he placed the bag of things Logan needed on the table next to him.

Logan just nodded in response. He knew the pain would get worse if he didn't take his medication, so he just decided to take a pill from his prescription now.

Kendall opened the fridge to get Logan something to eat, since he hasn't eaten yet today. "Carlos did you eat all of Logan's pudding?"

"Maybe" Carlos said.

Kendall expected Carlos not being able to resist a bunch of chocolate pudding in their refrigerator. Mrs. Knight bought plenty since that was one of the things Logan could eat. "Carlos!"

"I'm sorry I just could resist. It was like an endless supply of chocolaty goodness from heaven." Carlos was now in a daze thinking about pudding.

"Whatever. James can you go to the store later and pick up some more pudding?" Kendall asked.

"Can't Carlos do it? He ate them?"

"It's just a small trip to the grocery store."

"It is eighty percent humidity today! Do you realize what that'll do to my hair? It's frizzy today as it is! Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm the only one who listened to the doctor and carried him from the parking lot all the way up here and I'm a little tired from doing that!"

Logan tried to drown out the argument of his friends when nausea suddenly hit him. "Guys?" He said in a needy tone of voice. The three of them continues to fight over pudding and humidity.

Logan tried to stand up, which didn't end well. Once he tried to get up he vomited what was little in his stomach. His dinner from the night before mixed with the blood from his dental operation.

The apartment was filled with silence mixed with the sound of Logan vomiting and the vomit hitting the wood floor. All three of Logan's friends just stared at him in shock, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Logan tried to comprehend what just happened himself. He looked down at his shirt and pants and they were covered in his own vomit. Logan felt disgusting; he hadn't done this since he was a small child.

Kendall was the first to walk over to Logan, and then Carlos and James followed to check on their friend. Logan felt his face turn bright red with embarrassment.

James took one step and realized he stepped in Logan's vomit. "Oh, gross!"

Logan turned his head away in shame.

Kendall's motherly instinct kicked in. "Okay everyone relax. James get a mop and clean up the floor."

"Oh come on!" James screamed.

"Just get a mop from the closet and clean it. It's simple."

James sighed realized this was an argument he wasn't going to win.

"Okay now, Carlos get him some fresh clothes."

Carlos strapped on his helmet and sprung into action "I'm on it."

Carlos ran off and James left to find a mop. Kendall saw the open prescription bottle and realized what had happen.

"Did you take some of your medicine?"

Logan nodded his head yes.

"Aw, Logan you can't take that on an empty stomach."

Kendall led Logan to the bathroom to clean him up. Kendall knew he couldn't the stains out of Logan's clothes so he decided to throw them away. He carefully helped Logan out of his clothes, careful not to get any more vomit on Logan or the floor. The next step was to rinse Logan's mouth out with salt water. Logan didn't enjoy the taste, but it was better than tasting vomit.

"I'm sorry." Logan said.

"It's not your fault."

Logan was now standing in nothing but his boxers, there was still vomit on his face. Kendall grabbed a wet washcloth and cleaned his friends face, being careful since his mouth was still sensitive. Carlos entered with fresh pajamas for Logan.

Logan was still out of it from the drugs so Carlos and Kendall had to help him dress. James was standing in the door way with a doctor's mask on along with rubber gloves holding a mop. "The floor is clean."

Logan looked down at the floor with embarrassment as Kendall helped him walk. "Come on Logan let's go to your room. I think your bed is more comfortable than the couch."

Logan just nodded in response. Carlos pulled back Logan's covers and James grabbed the pillows from the couch and placed them on Logan's bed since the doctor said to keep his head elevated. They knew that Logan must be hungry since he threw up his dinner from the night before and his stomach was now basically empty.

"James can you go get him some applesauce?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry about the floor." Logan apologized.

"It's alright. We mopped it up easy." Carlos said rubbing his friends shoulder.

"I'm sorry. We!" James returned with applesauce and a spoon. Logan was just humiliated, not only did they see him throw up they had to clean. James took one look at Logan whose face was full of guilt. "You know what, its okay. It's alright Logan." James said in a sincere tone of voice.

James handed his friend the apple sauce and spoon.

"James come with me," Kendall gestured towards the door. "We have ice pack to make."

James just agreed and followed his friend. "Coming." That just left Logan and Carlos in the room.

"So how do we make said ice packs?" James asked.

"My mom froze peas and put them in bags, the doctor said his ice packs should be wrapped in cloth."

Kendall handed his friends the zip lock bag full of peas and a washcloth to wrap it in.

"Hey Kendall?"

"Yeah."

"Can we do this?" James asked concerned.

"What do mean?" Kendall didn't understand what he meant.

"Take care of Logan. I've never helped anyone recover from surgery let alone take care of someone. He's always taking care of us." Kendall was shocked. These words didn't sound like James. Kendall knew Logan was always the one to step up when someone was sick or hurt. Usually when Logan was out of commission Kendall took over. He felt he never did as well as Logan, but he kept it together better than the other two. "I can barely clean up his barf." James now felt guilty; he knew cleaning the floor was the least he could do for his friend recovering from surgery.

"Well he shouldn't barf again so we'll be fine. The doctor gave me written instructions so he should be fine. Can you grab his pills off the table?"

James nodded and grabbed the pill bottle and they we're in their way back to Logan's room, ice and pills at hand. They opened the door and saw Logan's arms crossed looking cranky as Carlos was feeding him applesauce making airplane noises as he fed him.

James and Kendall pulled out their phones and took a few pictures, knowing they might need them later. Carlos and Logan now noticed the two other boys standing in the doorway.

"Dude, how did you allow him to do this?" James asked with a huge smile.

"I asked if I could feed him and he said yes"

"Aw" Kendall and James said in unison.

"Shut up!" Logan said in a whiney tone, which sounded funny because his mouth was full of news gauze. This caused everyone to laugh a little more. Carlos did have a soft spot for his friend. Carlos knew he wouldn't be trusted to give Logan medicine or have a strong stomach to clean up after him, but he'll do his best to do the little things for him.

"Keep going, it was cute" James said.

Logan just groaned with frustration. The recovery might be longer than he thought.


	3. Chipmumk Cheeks

**I want to thank everyone for the positive reviews. I love getting those; they inspire me to write more. Thank you all!**

It was day two of Logan's recovery and he knew the second and third days are going to be the toughest. His face hurt and it was definitely more swollen. Logan got out of bed and got one good look in the mirror and he didn't like what he saw. Logan's cheeks were round and he almost didn't look like himself. He just sighed and began to brush his teeth.

His face was starting to hurt, he knew he needed ice, food, pain medicine and his antibiotics. All of the others were already awake and in the kitchen enjoying their cereal. They all decided not to eat anything too delicious with Logan recovering.

"Hey look its Chipmunk Cheeks." James said and the other two laughed.

"Very creative. Can I please have some breakfast and my medicines?" Logan asked.

They all decided not to torment Logan so much _now_. Besides they have plenty of time to do it when he's fully recovered.

"Go on the couch. We'll get you some breakfast."

Logan happily went to sit on their couch. Carlos quickly followed with the amount of pills Logan is supposed to take and a pudding cup to eat. Carlos sat next to Logan and pealed off the lid of the pudding.

Carlos was holding the pudding cup in his hands with the spoon giving Logan his best pout. Logan just sighed. "Go ahead"

Carlos scooped a small amount of pudding on the spoon and started to make train noises.

"Are the noises necessary?" Logan said annoyed.

Carlos just gave his puppy dog eyes, which no one could resist. Logan decided to cave and let Carlos have his fun.

Logan sighed. "Alright."

Carlos' eyes lit up with joy as he continued. "Choo Choo"

Kendall and James were watching from the kitchen counter.

"Aren't they precious?" James asked.

"They sure are." Kendall replied then they both laughed.

Despite the teasing, Logan didn't mind the attention from Carlos. It was days like this that made him homesick. Logan would never admit it, but he wouldn't mind being home in Minnesota in his bed with his mom waiting on him hand and foot. Having his friends here did help, they were a big part of home and it was comforting not to be alone right now.

Logan's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." James screamed and opened the door. "Mrs. Mitchell!"

"Hi boys."

"Mom?"

**I know its short, but I hate to leave people hanging. Writers block is not fun. Again, thanks for the reviews. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Ice Skating

"Mom, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"You're recovering from surgery Logie Bear; I'm your mother I'm here to take care of you." She ran her fingers through her son's hair.

Logan stood up. "Look Mom, I understand you're worried, but I can take care of myself."

Carlos interrupted. "Logan can I finish feeding you?"

"Not now." Logan turned back to his mother. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure I can mange."

"Oh Logan, you're face is swollen, your tired, and your mouth hurts." Mrs. Mitchell gently stroked her son's forehead. "Let mommy take care of you."

All three boys chuckled as Logan was being babied. "Mom!" Logan blushed.

Mrs. Mitchell obviously wasn't going to leave her son anytime soon. "Why don't you three boys head down to the pool for a swim? I can take it from here."

The boys decided that it would be the best thing to let Mrs. Mitchell to take care of her son. They know how protective she gets with Logan. They remember when they were all about fourteen, they were playing a hockey game and one of the opponents broke Logan's wrist by shoving him into the wall. Mrs. Mitchell yelled at the coaches and even the kid who shoved him. James, Carlos, and Kendall never saw her so angry, they never thought Mrs. Mitchell _could_ get angry. Since that day they decided to let his mom be his mom (and stay clear out of the way).

"Well, later Logie." Kendall said as they grabbed their floaties and put their swim suits on then they ran out the door.

_How dare they! _Logan thought as he slumped on the couch.

Mrs. Mitchell jumped right in. "Did you take your pills yet, Sweetie Pie?" She asked tucking the blanket around her son.

"Yeah I did." Logan could feel his pain pills work. He was already starting to feel drowsy. He laid back on his pillows; he was still uncomfortable from the surgery so it took him longer to fall asleep. Logan then felt his mother stroke his hair, a touch she could perfect. He loved it, it felt like home. Sweet memories of Minnesota filled

his mind. He remembered the cold, the snow, and hockey. However, one memory led to another.

_Little Logan was about four years old; his father was tying his ice skates for him. Despite Logan's love of math and playing doctor, his father notice he liked to watch hockey with him on television. Mr. Mitchell decided to get him to try to play hockey. He felt that Logan should play a sport. Logan was quiet for his age, he didn't like most things that boy his age usually enjoy, like playing in the dirt or rough housing. Mr. Mitchell thought Logan would enjoy playing hockey, but he needed to learn to ice skate first._

"_I don't wanna fall Daddy." Logan said in his shy voice._

"_Daddy will hold you Bud. You'll be fine."_

_Logan stood up as he wobbled to the entrance to the ice rink. His father was in front of him with his hands out to hold his son's. "Ready Big guy?" _

_Logan gulped and nodded, and then his father started to skate. Logan wasn't that scared, as long as his Dad was holding him. Logan realized skating was fun._

_Logan looked up to his father with a big smile. "I can do it Daddy!" Logan cheered._

"_I told you Buddy."_

_After some time of skating, Logan decided he wanted to try it all by himself. He saw other boys try it by themselves, older boys. Logan thought he wanted to be big boys like them. _

"_Daddy I want to do it myself." _

"_Are you sure Logan?"_

"_Yes. Let go Daddy." Logan's father let go of his son's hands. Logan was doing pretty well considering he was four years old and never skated before. _

_Mr. Mitchell watched his son skated (well, technically walking, gliding a little with each step.) "Look at you, doing it by yourself like a big boy." _

_Logan smiled; proud of himself for accomplishing something he was scared of. Logan was skating farther away from his dad. He didn't noticed but there was a group of teenage boys skating as fast as they could. Logan was watching his feet the entire time so he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. The group rushed by him and Logan fell back and hit his head hard on the ice. It wasn't hard enough for a concussion or bleeding, but enough to hurt and make him cry._

_Logan sat on the ice with tears in his eyes. Mr. Mitchell rushed over in seconds, picking up his son. Logan cried in his father's shoulder as he was being held. _

_His father was rubbing his back repeating. "It's okay. It's okay Daddy's here."_

_After a few moments Logan's tears subsided. _

"_Do you want to go home Logan?" His father asked_

_Logan paused for a moment then answered. "No. I want to skate more."_

_His father put him down. "Alright buddy."_

_Logan continued to glide on the ice with his father right by his side. _

Logan loved that day. Despite he was hurt, but that day changed him in some ways. It's those boys that made him more aggressive in hockey. He also loved it because of his dad. His father pushed him to play hockey, which is how he met his friends. Logan's memories mixed with the comforting touch of his mother lulled him to sleep.

Logan awoke with a foul taste in his mouth along with pain. He wondered how long he had been asleep. He saw the sun still was still up so he figured not for long. Logan smelt pasta sauce so he assumed it was dinnertime. How he wished he was aloud to eat that, his mother makes the best pasta he ever had. He sat up with a loud yawn.

"Did you have a nice nap Logie Bear?" Mrs. Mitchell was by her son's side with water and Jell-O.

Logan took the Jell-O, it was cherry, his all time favorite. "Yeah I did. What time is it?"

"Four in the afternoon, the boys are back. They were hungry so I made them an early dinner."

Logan took a bite of his Jell-O, which he immediately regretted. The back of his mouth hurt even more. It wasn't just the normal pain it was intense pain.

"Does your mouth hurt Honey?"

Logan only nodded, he was afraid to move his mouth. Logan took his pain pills only a short time ago so it wasn't normal pain; he knew it was something else. His three friends heard he was in pain and was by his side with the deepest concern on their faces.

"Can you open your mouth for me Logan?" His mother asked. Logan slowly opened his mouth. "Oh honey, I think you might have dry socket."

One of Logan's fears had come true. He knew dry socket was a painful side affect. Carlos saw the fear in his eyes at the mention of the words dry socket. Carlos took a seat next to Logan and wrapped his shoulders in a hug. James and Kendall were nervous themselves.

"Okay Logan we need to go to the doctor." His mother said grabbing her purse, while Kendall and James turned off the oven.

"No Mom please I don't want to." Logan sounded like a needy child. Going back there was the last thing in the world he wanted. He just wanted to eat lunch and talk with his friends then let his mother take care of him and make the pain go away.

"I'm sorry Logie Bear, we don't have a choice." His mother said with guilt. She hated that she has to make him go through a painful process, but she can't stand to see her baby boy suffer.

Kendall scooped his friend up in his arms carrying him out the door.

"Kendall it hurts." Logan mumbled in Kendall's chest.

"I know, I know." Kendall said trying to sooth him.


	5. Dani Jackson

Kendall held on to Logan as they headed to the elevator. Kendall was running, but being careful not to trip or drop Logan. When they arrived at the elevator there was an out of order sign.

"Are you kidding me?" Kendall screamed.

"We'll take the stairs." James said as they all ran knowing Logan was probably in agony.

Despite Kendall holding Logan securely Logan felt nauseas from the movements. Logan was one of the unlucky people who got motion sickness easily. As a child he couldn't play on the swings or play on the merry go round for too long or he'll throw up.

The motion of his friend bobbing up and down didn't help his situation at all. Logan clamped his hand over his mouth, feeling the nausea kick in. His biggest fear right now was that he would get sick, especially all over Kendall. After running in the hall and then down the first flight if stairs Logan couldn't handle it anymore. The movements needed to stop and it needed to stop now.

"Stop! Stop!" Kendall stopped running as Logan screamed. "Put me down….please."

Kendall put his friend down. James, Carlos, and Mrs. Mitchell stopped running, confused and concerned. Logan wobbled over to the railing and leaned over it breathing heavily trying not to throw up. _Do not throw up. Do not throw…_ Unfortunately, he was still dizzy, which resulted in him vomiting over the railing. The vomit seemed to make everything worse. The taste in his mouth was worse and made his jaw hurt more. Logan closed his eyes, face flushed from embarrassment. It was bad enough his friends saw him vomit once, but they had to see it a second time. Logan opened his eyes and witnessed the mess he made. He knew Bitters would kill him later. James, Carlos and Kendall felt sympathy for their friend.

Mrs. Mitchell was by her son's side rubbing his back lightly. Logan's friends knew he would be embarrassed, so they all decided not to say anything and back off and they all decided to look away. They knew Logan wouldn't want them to see him this way unless they absolutely had to. They all knew he got motion sickness easily, they remembered it was just the three of them at amusement parks and not Logan. Mrs. Mitchell took a tissue and whipped her sons face. After she was done Logan buried his face in his mothers shoulder, hiding his face in shame. She patted her son's back, something that always comforted him as a small child, it still works now. Logan relaxed under her touch.

"Are you ready?" His mother asked. Logan nodded his head into his mother's shoulder.

Kendall picked up his friend like he would a small child. Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Kendall moved as slowly and smoothly as he possible could. Sometime passed before they were outside of the Palm Woods. The fresh air and cool breeze made Logan feel a little better. It rained earlier so the air was still a little chilly, but Logan thought it felt nice.

Everyone piled into the car as fast as they could. Logan had tears in his eyes from the pain in his face. He just closed his eyes, Logan wanted the pain to go away, he wanted to be recovered, eat whatever he wanted and run around. Logan was in the back seat of the car in between Kendall and James. It was about a twenty five minute car ride to the oral surgeon, they all knew this was not going to be an easy car ride.

Logan felt his mother rub his knee. "Its okay, Baby." That didn't help Logan; in fact he felt nothing could help. He tried to take his mind off of the pain, anything he could think of.

_Logan was about six when he was ice skating like a pro. He picked up on it pretty well. His father was following behind him, watching his son have fun and smile and laugh in the process. Mrs. Mitchell was on the bench outside of the ring, watching and waving at her son._

"_I can do it Mommy!" Logan exclaimed skating past his mother._

"_Good job, Logie Bear."_

That was a simple memory in Logan's mind. He wasn't sure why but that memory made him happy. That day didn't mean anything important, it was just a day where he had fun and laughed.

James rubbed his friend's shoulder. "Think happy thoughts Buddy. Happy thoughts." That's what Logan did.

_Logan was a sophomore in high school. It was the first day and he was on his way to his anatomy class. He thought he would be the only one in his grade in that class, considering everyone thought he was crazy taking anatomy as an elective. Logan opened the door and saw that the class had mostly jocks, large football players that could easily hurt Logan. He knew just to lay low until class starts._

_The teacher came in as the bell rang. _

"_Good afternoon class. Welcome everyone."_

_The teacher was going over the rules of the classroom, took attendance, and talked about what to expect for the semester .The teacher was cut off by someone opening the door. Logan looked up and saw this girl, she looked about his age. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a high pony tail. Logan instantly noticed her dark brown eyes that reminded him of chocolate. She wore a dark grey hoodie with skinny jeans and dark blue converse shoes. _

"_Sorry I'm late." She said._

'_It's alright. Can you tell me your name?"_

"_Daniella Jackson."_

_Logan recognized that name, he remembered that name being called in some of his classes in junior high. _

"_Okay Ms. Jackson, there is an empty seat next to Mr. Henderson." _

_Logan saw her walking right towards him. **Oh my god she's walking towards me. What do I do?**_

_Logan turned away from her as his face turned bright red. She sat right next to him. Logan never looked up and never even looked at her face. Daniella scattered her folders and notebooks on the desk. Logan just started at this red note book that had "Dani Jackson" written on it with black sharpie. Logan was too shy to turn a round and look at her face. _

_Weeks went by and Logan hadn't found the courage to tell her his name, let alone say hello._

_Luckily today was his chance; it was a partner work day. They had a substitute teacher so they had to do a partner worksheet. Once the substitute passed out the worksheet, Dani turned towards Logan._

"_Okay so, how about you do the first ten questions and I do the last?" She asked._

_Logan just nodded with a goofy grin on his face. After both of them completed their sections of the questions they finally had their first conversation._

_Logan put out his hand to shake. "Uh…Logan." Were the only words he could say._

_Dani shook his hand. "Dani."_

_That was the first time they spoke._

That only distracted Logan for a small period of time. After a few minutes he groaned in pain.

James squeezed his hand. "We're almost there."

The car suddenly stopped but no one knew where they were.

"Wait, where are we?" Kendall asked

They suddenly heard "Welcome to McDonalds how can I help you?"

"Carlos!" Everyone yelled.

"What? I'm hungry." He said shyly.

"Logan is in pain we don't have time for this!" James yelled. "And who gave you permission to drive!"

There was a small silence. James sighed. "Just switch places with Kendall."

After what felt like forever they finally arrived at their destination. Carlos helped Logan out of the back seat of the car. This time James picked him up and carried him in, giving Kendall a break.

Mrs. Mitchell rushed to the front desk to explain their situation. "Please, I need the doctor my son is in so much pain."

The nurse called the doctor right away as soon as she saw Logan. One look at him and she could see he was in pain. She then led Logan and Mrs. Mitchell to the exam room. The other three were told to stay in the waiting room.

There was a silence in the waiting room. It had only been about five minutes but it felt like forever.

"James?" Carlos asked shyly.

"Yeah, Buddy?"

"Will Logie be okay?"

James honestly wasn't sure. If Logan did have dry socket, he still didn't even know what it was. He also didn't want to lie to Carlos. "The doctor is going to fix him. He should be fine."

Carlos just nodded in response. "Do you think his tummy is okay now?"

Carlos was always worried when someone was sick or hurt or even sad. He's like a child in some ways (okay, _most _ways).

"Carlos, Logan got sick be cause he was motion sick from me running with him. Logan has a sensitive stomach, remember?" Kendall said

"Yeah" Carlos said in response. He did remember.

_It was a Saturday just like any other in Minnesota. The boys were all eight years old and all of their parents let them agree to go to the playground all by themselves. Carlos lived the closest so his parents were near by incase of an emergency. After many adventures on the slide and jungle gym Carlos wanted to go on the merry go round._

"_Come on Logan." Carlos cheered._

_Logan looked hesitant to get on, but he didn't want to be called a chicken or cry baby so he hopped right on. Kendall was the fastest runner so he was going to spin them. Logan held on to the railing as tight as he possibly could. Kendal ran as fast as he could, spinning his friends before he jumped on._

_Logan regretted eating a snack before he left for the park. The nausea was kicking in. All he wanted to do was jump off. Logan felt a small relief when he started to slow down. Logan walked off, swaying from being dizzy._

"_Hey are you okay?" Kendall asked. Unfortunately it resulted in Logan vomiting all over himself. The other three just stood their in shock. None of them knew what to do. Logan stopped vomiting enough to realize what just happened. Vomit was all over his clothes; his face was now bright as he witnessed his lunch on his jacket. Logan started to cry out of embarrassment and panic._

Carlos felt so bad about that day. Sure everything turned out fine, they called Logan's mom she took care of him and everything was fine in the end. Carlos still knew if he never suggested going on the merry go round Logan wouldn't have gotten sick.

They were all startled when they heard the door open. The nurse led Mrs. Mitchell and Logan out into the waiting room. His friends were by his side in an instant.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"The good news is he doesn't have dry socket. It turns out he needed stronger pain pills than the doctor thought. We also need to ice his face more, so he should be fine." Mrs. Mitchell said running her fingers through her son's hair.

You could see the relief on everyone else's face. After a horrible scare they all went to the car to go home.

All Logan wanted to do when they entered the apartment was to lay on the couch and sleep. He curled up with his blanket on the couch and turned on the TV. He was thankful that he was okay after all of that pain he went through.

"Do you need anything before I pack Honey?" His mother asked him.

Logan was confused. "What? You're leaving?"

Mrs. Mitchell nodded sadly. "It's the only day I could get off. I didn't have time to tell you." Logan looked so sad. All he wanted was her to be here to take care of him. "I'm sorry Baby." She stroked her son's cheek. "Do you think the boys will do a good job taking care of you?"

Logan looked over at his friends in the kitchen preparing ice pack and making Jell-O for him to eat later. Despite that his friends were idiots sometimes, he loved them. They were like his brothers

"I think I'll be okay."


	6. Batman

It was the third day of Logan's recovery; James took Mrs. Mitchell to the airport, so that left Logan, Carlos and Kendall. They were all just chilling on the couch television. Logan held ice to his face, which mixed with his new pain killers made a huge difference. He was happy that his pain was gone but he wished his mom had stayed just a little longer. No one could take care of him like she could. Carlos went to the kitchen and grabbed some Jell-O for Logan. He sat next to him with the most innocent look on his face. Logan just sighed, he knew the drill. He sat up and Carlos made train noises as he fed him. Kendall just smiled and his friends actions. James arrived home.

"Hey man." Kendall said

"Hey." James plopped on the couch next to his friends.

"Did you and my mom get to the airport okay?"

"We got there just fine."

Logan yawned after he swallowed a bite of his Jell-O. He didn't sleep very well last night; he didn't like that he was forced to sleep on his back. He always liked to sleep on his stomach or his side. Not to mention his head had to be elevated because of the swelling. One thing Logan had a lot of time for was thinking. He thought about Dani more and more now. He thought he was over her when he said goodbye to move to Los Angeles. Man oh man was he wrong. _I'm with Camille now, not Dani. _Camille was on vacation with her family, so she wasn't around. _We just got back together this can't happen now. _ Logan sighed, he felt guilty about just leaving.

_Logan was packing to move to LA. He was still processing about how this happened so fast. One minute he was a normal hockey player in Minnesota, now he's going to LA to become a pop star. He text most people a goodbye, but there's one text he couldn't send. That was the text to Dani. This was the girl he fell in love with, he has a feeling she didn't love him back. Logan typed it all out._

_**Hey Dani,**_

_**The most amazing thing just happened to me. I'm going to LA to be famous. Crazy right? I know it doesn't sound real, I still think this is all a dream. You remember my friends Carlos, Kendall and James? We went to the auditions like they said on the news, well we all kind of auditioned and we're going to become a boy band. I'll tell you the whole story another time. I need to say something to you before I leave, and possibly not come back for a long time. I wanted to say I love, since the beginning of sophomore year I fell for you. I know you don't feel the same, but I needed to tell you so I could have peace of mind. We're leaving on the first flight to LA, I'm gonna miss you.**_

_**-Logan**_

_That was that, all he had to do was press the send button and everything he kept quiet about would be out in the open. Logan took a deep breathe and decided to count back from ten._

"_Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one" Logan pressed send, what's done is now done._

"_Logan we have to go." His mother yelled._

_Logan zipped up his suitcase grabbed his backpack and walked out of his bedroom. "Coming Mom!"_

_Logan looked out the window of his car, staring at his home as they drove past the scenery. He saw the park he and his friends played at during there elementary school days. He saw the little market that he and his mom would always walk to when he was little. The last time he thinks they did that was when he was ten years old. Then he didn't know what happened, he just didn't want to do it anymore. Logan then saw the ice rink where he learned to skate. Logan sighed; he wished his dad was here with him and his mom. Logan's father passed away the summer before he started middle school. He remembered how hard it was on his mom. Logan remembered her crying for about two weeks straight after she got the news of the car accident. Logan remembered the nightmares he had shortly after hearing his father's death. He was scared by one so bad he had to sleep in his mother's bed one night. A part of Logan wished he could stay. He loved his mom and didn't want her to be all alone in their big empty house. He also knew she wanted her baby to be happy and achieve his dream._

_What felt like one of the shortest car rides they arrived at the airport. Logan saw all of his friends their waiting for him. James was saying goodbye to his mom and he even saw Mr. Diamond there, he was surprised considering his parents hadn't talked since the divorce. Carlos and both of his parents just wouldn't let go of each other. It was now Logan's turn to say goodbye. _

"_Do you have everything to play with on the plane?" His mother asked zipping his jacket._

"_Yes"_

"_Do you have your air sick bags?"_

_Logan groaned. "Yes"_

"_Okay, call me when you land so I know your okay, I packed all of your summer clothes and your blankie is in your back pack."_

_Logan heard chuckles from his friends as they heard their friend still has a security blanket._

"_Mother I am practically a man. I do not need a blankie." He said in his friend's direction. He then talked in a hushed tone to his mother. "My Batman blankie?"_

"_Yes." It was time to leave for the flight. "Okay, Logan, be good and listen to Mrs. Knight, okay?"_

_Logan nodded. Mrs. Mitchell wrapped her son in a hug with tears lingering in her eyes, trying not to cry for Logan's sake. She let go, but she didn't want to. "I love you, Logie Bear."_

"_I love you, too." Logan then left with his group of friends to check in. The line as wasn't that long, so they all took that as a good sign. Suddenly the silence from standing in line was broken._

"_Logan!"_

_Logan turned around and saw no one other than Dani Jackson running towards him. Obviously, just woken up, Dani was still in her pajamas, her hair wasn't even done. She was now face to face with Logan._

_Dani uttered words Logan will never forget. "What the hell, man?" _

"Hey Loganator, time for some antibiotics." James said bringing Logan out of his thoughts. He jumped a little from being so deep in thought, Logan had even forgotten that Carlos was feeding him, but Carlos stopped and let Logan get up. He made his way over to the counter to fetch his medicine from James. "What were the thinking about, Logan?"

Logan knew he had this look on his face when he was in deep thought and his friends all knew it too. "Um…my dad."

James just nodded his head not sure what to say to his friend. Mr. Mitchell's death was hard on everyone. Mr. Mitchell drove them to every hockey away games, he took them to get ice cream al most every week, took the four of them to the movie theatre, he even took all of them camping one time. Once in a while Logan has those days where he misses him terribly. James missed him too and he knows Kendall does. Since James and Kendall's parents are both divorced Mr. Mitchell was almost there second Dad. Kendall barely sees or hears from his dad anymore and James doesn't see his dad as often as he wants. James mentally counted; it had been seven years since the accident.

"It's been a long time since…" James said looking down at the counter.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?" James said. He felt like he shouldn't be asking this. He wasn't very good at consoling people, but Logan was like one of his brothers. He wanted to help.

"Um, no. That's okay." Logan said going back to the couch to finish his Jell-O. As Logan laid down Carlos tucked in his friend with his blanket. It was his Batman blanket his father gave him when he was six years old.

_Logan was six years old. He woke up about three thirty in the morning from his nightmare. He threw his blankets aside and ran to his parent's room. Logan ran through the dark hallway, barely knowing where he was going. The door to his parent's room swung open as Logan pushed the door. His father's eyes shot open has he saw his son with tear stained cheeks._

"_Hey Logan, what are you doing up?" He got out of bed and walked over to his son. Logan reached his arms out for his father, like he did as a baby. Logan was then being carried in his father's arms. Mr. Mitchell patted his son's back. "It's okay. Shh, it's okay." His father then walked down stairs to their living room. Mr. Mitchell sat down in the recliner chair in the living room. He then rocked his son to get him to sleep. He secretly loved this moment right now. When Logan was born his mother suffered from a complication and can no longer have anymore children. Logan was their first and last baby and he was growing up too fast for them. _

"_Did you have nightmare, Buddy?"_

_Logan sniffled. "Yes."_

"_Do you want to talk about?" He whipped the tears dripping down Logan's cheeks._

"_No."_

"_Okay." Mr. Mitchell took a tissue from the table next to him and whipped Logan's nose. "Okay, Buddy, we don't have to."_

_After some time he still couldn't get Logan to sleep. Mr. Mitchell then thought of something. "Hey Logan, can I show you something?"_

_Logan nodded his head yes. Mr. Mitchell carried his son upstairs to the hall closet. Logan flinched as he opened the door, fearing there was a monster in there. To his surprise his father gave him a blanket, but not just any blanket it was a Batman blanket, the only superhero that he loves. Logan smiled at t his present. He remembered seeing it at the store and begging for it. "I wanted to give it to you tomorrow at bed time, but I thought you would want it now." Logan hugged his blanket and smiled._

_Mr. Mitchell took his son back to the recliner and wrapped the blanket around his son, like you would a new born baby. Normally Logan would say he was a big boy and not a baby, but right now he just wanted his Daddy. "Remember Logan, Mommy and Daddy will always keep you safe. Okay?"_

_Logan nodded his head sleepily. He felt safer now. "You're a brave superhero like Batman, Daddy."_

_Mr. Mitchell just chuckled. "Get some sleep Buddy."_

_Seconds later Logan fell asleep._

Logan was finished with his Jell-O and to be honest he was ready for a nap. Carlos seemed to notice it too. Carlos brought the blanket up to his friend's shoulders, which was previously only at his waist.

"What are you doing Carlos?" Logan rubbed his eyes.

"You need a nap Logie." Carlos knew more than they all thought he did. Logan knew he was right. Logan closed his eyes against his pillow, and then he felt Carlos stroke his cheek with the back of his hand. Logan was confused, why was Carlos comforting him?

"Logan, have you been sleeping at night?" Carlos asked like a concerned child would ask his parents.

"It's hard to sleep at night. I'm not used to lying on my back." Shortly after Logan was lulled to sleep.

…

Logan's eyes shot wide open from his dream. He couldn't remember much, but he remembered blood and his friends covered in it. It was only mid afternoon when he woke up. He looked around the room and noticed no one was there, so he decided to at least check on everyone to make sure they're okay. He found James and Kendall in the same room playing video game. Logan breathed a sigh of relief, now he had to check on Carlos. Logan walked to his room and saw Carlos asleep. Carlos will nap once in a while if he was tired enough. After watching Logan get sick yesterday he was up late at night worrying. Logan was starting to get worried about Carlos, he wasn't causing havoc or stuffing his face or anything he would normally do.

Logan decided to get in bed next to his friend. Logan liked to be close to Carlos when he was worried about him. Carlos then started to stir.

"Logan?"

"Yeah it's me. Go back to sleep." Logan patted his friends arm.

"Is everything okay? Are you in pain?" Carlos was starting to wake up a little more.

"Everything is okay. Just rest Buddy."

Carlos closed his eyes and rested his head on his friends shoulder. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes I did. Can I lay here with you?" Logan knew he couldn't hide anything from Carlos.

Carlos wrapped his arm around Logan. "It's okay it wasn't real. What was it about?"

"I can't remember." Logan said shyly.

"It's okay. Good night Logie." Carlos said before drifting to sleep.

"Good night."


	7. First and Last Kiss

Logan woke up alone in Carlos' bed alone. He smoothed his hand over the sheets where Carlos slept, which was still warm. Logan then thought he smelt mashed potatoes and chicken. He assumed it was dinner time; he then stretched and got out of bed to find Carlos cooking dinner for everyone. Logan then saw James and Kendall zoned in to the television show they were watching. Logan then headed to the bathroom to relieve himself. He noticed in the mirror the swelling in his face has almost completely gone away. Logan walked out of the bathroom, seeing Carlos look at him with pain in his eyes.

"What's wrong Buddy?"

"I-I burnt my fingers on th-the stove." Carlos said fighting back tears.

Logan walked over to Carlos to look at his hand. His burns didn't look too bad, it needed just needed simple first aid.

"Okay, come with me." Logan led Carlos into the bathroom to treat Carlos' burn. Logan turned on the cold water and placed Carlo's hand underneath the running water. His hand looked slight red but there wasn't a visible blister. Logan then gently dried Carlos' hand, careful not to hurt his burns. He then found some aloe cream to soothe the burn. Logan then placed superman band aids on Carlos' fingers. "There. All better."

Carlos stared down at his shoes with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Hey. What's the matter?" Logan couldn't help but talk to Carlos like a kid. He had the habit of talking to everyone that way when they were sad or hurt. "Your hand will okay."

"But you're not okay." Carlos said just above a whisper.

Logan was confused. "What do you mean? I'm okay."

"No you're not!" Logan was surprised Carlos yelled. "You've thrown up, your face hurts, you miss your dad, and you're having nightmares!" Carlos then broke down in tears. "You're not okay and I'm scared."

Carlos looked like a scared little boy. Ever since he was a child he hated to see people like Logan sick or hurt. Logan was always the one to take care of them, he's the only one who doesn't panic when someone throws up, he knows how to make nightmares go away. Carlos was scared because he didn't know how to be like Logan.

"Come here." Logan opened his arms for hug, which Carlos greatly accepted. Logan rubbed his palm up and down Carlos' back as he cried on his shoulder. "Listen to me. I'm fine. I'm not going to throw up anymore and my face feels fine. You're right, I have been thinking about my dad a lot and I do miss him. I'm sorry, but you can't fix that." Carlos just nodded. "Thank you for being concerned, but I'm a big boy I can handle my self."

Logan let go of his friend and whipped away the tears off of his face. "Listen go set the table, ask James and Kendall to help you, and I'll be right there to eat. Okay?"

Carlos nodded then walked away. Logan then got another good look at himself in the mirror. _Maybe I should go back home for a few days. _Logan figured he was getting a little homesick.

"_What the hell man?" Dani punched his arm._

_Logan rubbed his arm. "Ouchies."_

"_You confessed your love to me in a text message? And you expect me to just let you move to Los Angeles become famous, have millions of screaming fans chase you and never come back while I haven't said 'I love you, too" to your face?"_

"_You love me too?" Logan said with a little glimmer of hope. _

_She hit his arm again. "Of course I do stupid!"_

_Then they both looked at each other with sadness realizing they were both just a little too late. _

_Logan looked down at his feet. "So what do we do now?"_

_Dani sighed. "You are going to LA to be famous. I'm staying in Minnesota to finish high school. If we have another chance to be together we take it. We already lost this one, let's not lose another, okay?" Dani said fighting tears._

_Logan then fought tears back as well. He just nodded in agreement. "I have to go or I'll miss my flight….I love you."_

_Dani smiled and let tears run down her cheeks. "I love you, too."_

_They looked at each before Dani turned to leave before Logan grabbed her wrist. He then grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. A loving kiss he knew he may never have if he waited. Their lips then parted, It was time for Logan to leave. Logan ran to catch his friends, while blowing Dani a kiss goodbye and she blew one back. That was the last time he saw her. _

**Sorry this is possibly the shittiest chapter in the story, but that's the price of writers block. Anyway thanks again for the favs, reviews, and follows. I always appreciate them. On another BTR note, I watched big time audition then I watched an episode of season 3. You can see that they've grown up, physically and emotionally. They're not babies anymore. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Bye bye. **


	8. Thunder

It was the fourth day of Logan's recovery. His face was still sore, but his medication was helping. He was now just lying in bed looking at a picture he kept in his wallet. It was him when he was only two years old. His father was holding him standing next to two snowmen. There was a larger snowman next to a much smaller one, which was basically a pile of snow with sticks for arms and a hat. Logan didn't remember this day at all, but it was the first time he and his father built snowmen together. In the photograph Logan still had a pacifier in his mouth, but you could tell he had the biggest smile on his face. Logan sighed, now remembering the day of the funeral, the day where it all felt real.

_Logan_ _was trying to tie his tie all by himself. He never liked clip on ties, he claimed they made him feel like a baby. Despite that someone always had to tie it for him. He stood in the full length mirror attempting to do it himself, but after many tries he gave up._

_Logan decided to finally ask for help, he assumed someone was in the other room because the light was still on. "Dad? Dad can you help me tie my…." Logan then remembered what he was getting dressed for. A funeral. A funeral for his father. A funeral for his dead father. He then assessed his surroundings and realized he was in the empty room of his parents. Correction, the empty room of his mother. Tears welled up in his eyes, realizing he was all alone in this bedroom. Logan looked around the room hoping someone would be there. _

"_Mommy?" He then started to panic when no one responded. "Mommy!?" Logan burst into tears. Then he was relieved when he heard someone running. Arms then wrapped around him, hugging him securely._

"_Okay Baby. It's okay Logie Bear mommy's here." She was a little out of breathe from running, but Mrs. Mitchell's only concern was her son. _

"_I want Daddy." Logan cried in his mother's shoulder._

"_I know, I want Daddy, too."_

_Logan_ _just sobbed even harder._

Logan sighed. Those memories were forever burned in his mind. All he wanted was to see the snow fall outside of his kitchen window back home in Minnesota. Be wrapped in his Batman blanket sitting in his kitchen drinking hot chocolate listening to stories of his father being told by his mother.

"Hey Logan" Logan jumped at the sound of James' voice and quickly hid the photograph. "We all want to go out to breakfast? Do you want to go?

"Oh, yeah that sounds pretty good." Logan stood up to find a pair of jeans in his neatly organized dresser.

James turned to leave to give Logan some privacy and then he decided to stay, he had a feeling there was something going on with his friend. "Hey, Loganator."

"Hmm?" Logan was already dressed and ready to go with his cell phone and wallet in his pockets. You could never tell that he's still recovering from a major operation.

James leaned against the door frame. "Something bothering you?"

Logan sighed and sat back down on his bed. His friends were about to pick up on something sooner or later. "I think I need to go back home for a little while."

James then sat down next to Logan. "What? Why?"

"I just… I miss my dad and….I've been thinking about him a lot so…"

"Now you're homesick." James practically read Logan's mind. Logan just nodded his head in response. His face was now flushed a bright red. He didn't know why he was so shy and embarrassed about this. It was just James, who was practically his brother. "Maybe Mama Knight wouldn't mind going back to Minnesota again when she comes back. And maybe next month we all could—"

"No!" Logan stood up then paced around the room. "No, no, no. I need to go back as soon as possible." Logan's voice cracked from yelling. Memories and pictures aren't cutting it anymore. He needs to see his mom, see his dad's grave, he needs to see snow. Logan was overwhelmed. "I can't just sit here and do nothing anymore! I want to go home! I want my old bed back!" Kendall and Carlos heard the commotion and walked into Logan's meltdown. "I want spend my free time with medical books again! I want to have a snow ball fight! I want my old life back! I want my dad here with me and my mom!" Logan pushed Kendall out of the way to walk out, but then turned to face him. "You just had to drag us all out here to LA! You should've gone by yourself!"

Logan wasn't himself right now. The other three just stood there clueless. Logan never acted like this, he was always the one to calm down an angry person.

"You know Kendall sometimes I wish you never brought us to LA!" Logan screamed as he walked out the apartment. There was nothing but silence now. Kendall and James were practically statues. Carlos looked at one then the other. Part of him wanted to run after Logan and give him the biggest hug he could give him, but another part of him knew Logan needed to cool off.

Kendall was certainly hurt the most. Thinking about it he did ask his friends to sacrifice their own hopes and dreams, but everyone was so happy to come to California. If none of them really wanted to join the band they wouldn't have. What if Logan regretted joining the band? What if he was trying to find a way to go home right now?

"Kendall? Logan's gonna come back right?" Carlos asked breaking the silence.

Kendall patted his friends shoulder. "Of course he is. He just…he just needs to cool off for a little while."

"I don't understand. What made him so angry?"

James looked down at his feet. "Logan's homesick, misses his dad and just wants to go home. I said something about us all going home next month, but he wants to home as soon as possible."

Kendall nodded his head. "Typical Logan. Holds everything in until he explodes." Carlos saw the hurt in Kendall's eyes. Meaning it seemed like Logan just shut up about not wanting to join the band and kept it from everyone.

"He didn't mean what he said about the band right?" Carlos asked.

James or Kendall didn't know what to say.

Logan was sitting in Palm Woods Park trying to calm down. He immediately regretting everything he said to his friends, especially Kendall. He had a feeling his friends would find him if he stayed on Palm Woods property for too long, so he decided to start walking. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about what happened in there. Logan just felt more and more upset. He hated this operation, it made him think, it made him think about his dad. He blocked everything out just fine until now. Logan loved to be kept busy with his friends shenanigans, singing and dancing kept his mind off things as well. But just lying in bed made him want his dad. He felt he never fully accepted his dad's death. He knew he was gone and never coming back, but once in a while he would think _I can't wait to tell my dad this _or _I should give my dad a call._

Logan squinted at the sunlight. He wondered where he was going to go now. He couldn't stay out for too long, so he just started walking. There was a Starbucks not to far away so he decided to go get some breakfast. His phone vibrated in his pocket, it was a text from Carlos.

_**Hey Logie**_

_**We're all really worried about you. Please come home soon **__**L**_

Logan sighed. He figured Carlos would the first to try and find him. He placed his phone back in his pocket and continued walking.

It's been about three hours since Logan stormed out of the apartment. James and Kendall were pacing back and forth in the apartment while Carlos sat on the couch watching them.

"What do we do?!" James said breaking the silence.

"I don't know!" Kendall said in response.

Carlos kept checking his phone nearly every second to see if Logan replied.

It was Kendall's time to step up as the leader. "Okay! Let's calm down. Logan is old enough to take care of himself. He has his wallet and cell phone, he will be fine."

That caused a moment of relief until they heard thunder from outside. The clouds were a dark grey; however there was no visible rain yet. Logan had no car, no umbrella, and no way to be protected from the rain. He didn't have any of his medicine or pain pills with him.

James felt worried; he just knew that something bad might happen to Logan. "I think we should call someone." James said.

Everyone dialed their phones to call anyone they all knew. Gustavo was on vacation for two weeks so they knew he wouldn't know where Logan was. Carlos snuck away to the other room to call Logan's cell phone. _Please pick up Logan. Please answer. _Unfortunately Carlos got Logan's voice mail instantly. His phone was off. This worried Carlos.

"Guys! Guys Logan's phone is off!" Carlos said running back into the living room.

"What do we do?!" James was panicking at this point.

"Everyone calm down!" There was silence after Kendall yelled. "Okay. We can't reach Camille, so I don't think he called her, we called my mom she hasn't heard from him. Let's call Mrs. Mitchell and see if Logan talked to her."

Kendall instantly dialed her number, hoping she wasn't busy at work.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Mitchell this Kendall. Um there's a situation with Logan."

"Is he okay?" She asked panicked.

"Hold on Ma'am let me put you on speaker." Everyone could hear her now.

"Hi Mrs. Mitchell." James and Carlos said in unison.

"Hi boys. Is Logan okay?"

"He's very angry and upset." Carlos said into the phone.

"Why is he upset?" Mrs. Mitchell asked concerned. She just decided to forget about the paperwork at her desk.

James then spoke. "Well, the thing is he's homesick and I think it's cause he misses his dad. I said something about going home maybe next month, but he wants to go to Minnesota now." Mrs. Mitchell understood. It was typical Logan to bottle up everything, especially when it came to the situation of his father's death. "Then he started yelling at Kendall about making us come here to start the band and, well he just slammed the door and left. Now we're trying to find him, we can't call him. He shut his phone off."

"It's about to thunder storm and we know he needs his medicine. We were hoping he talked to you and you might now where he is?" Kendall said hoping she knew his friends location.

"No boys I haven't heard from him all day. He should come back, he needs somewhere to sleep tonight." She said it like she knew all of this from experience.

Kendall sighed "Okay. Thank you."

"Call me when he comes home. Bye boys."

"Bye." They said in unison. All of them were worried about Logan but they knew there wasn't much they could do at this point.

Logan walked the streets of Los Angeles hoping to find some shelter from the storm. He knew he had to go back home eventually. He didn't want to go home, he felt to guilty. He regrets everything he said, to Kendall. He loves the band, he loves California, he loves that they got this one in a million chance. Right now Logan was a kids recovering from surgery who wanted his mom and dad to take care of him again. Logan took a deep breathe, he felt a little dizzy, not to mention his mouth was killing him by now, so he decided this was the best time to head home. As he headed in that direction it started to rain.

The rain poured harder and harder as Logan walked. He didn't want to get soaked so he decided to start running. As he was running he was out of breathe, he felt like he was going to pass out. By now he was just stumbling all over the place.

"Help!" He screamed hoping that someone would come. No one could hear over the rain and thunder.

Logan saw nothing by darkness then landed face first into the concrete.

**Hi guys. So sorry this took so long. There were problems with my computer. Everything is fixed and I should be updating more often. Thanks again for all the favs and reviews. :)**


	9. Ice Cream

Logan felt someone shaking his shoulder. It felt like he just woke up from a dream he barely remembered even happen. He heard raindrops, but he didn't feel them.

"Wake up Son" He heard and unfamiliar voice say. Logan slowly opened his eyes to see two paramedics. Logan panicked, thinking he must've been seriously hurt. "It's okay Son, just stay calm."

Logan breathed a sigh of relief. The man's voiced comforted him in a way. It reminded him of his own father.

"Can you tell me your name?" Asked the female paramedic.

"Logan Mitchell."

"Okay Honey, we're going to put you on a gurney and take you to the hospital now, okay?"

Logan nodded. The paramedics counted to three and lifter him up. Logan was under an awning so that he wasn't in the rain, then the woman opened an umbrella to protect him from the rain. Logan was scared, he didn't want to go to the hospital all alone. He explained to the paramedics his wisdom teeth operation and answered other questions.

"Okay Logan we need to give you an IV." The man said, trying to sounds as nice as possible.

Logan gulped and nodded his head. He tried to focus on something else other than the IV. He tried to focus on the sound of the siren, but that didn't work. He whimpered as the needle entered the skin.

"You did a good job, Logan."

His mouth was really hurting now. Logan just wants to be safe and at home in his bed.

It was getting dark outside and it was still raining. No one had heard from Logan at all. They called him every now and them but his phone was still off. The other three were sitting in their living room watching television to hopefully make time go a little faster. However, they were all to worried about Logan to pay attention to the show they were watching. James got up to grab a drink, as he was pouring himself a glass of water the home phone rang. He snatched it quickly hoping it was Logan.

"Logan?!"

"Is this the Knight residence?"

James didn't recognize the woman's voice on the phone. "Yes it is. Can I ask who's calling?" James drank his water.

"I'm a nurse at Keck Hospital of USC I'm calling because Logan Mitchell is a current patient here."

James spit out his water in shock. "Logan's in the hospital!?"

That quickly caught Kendall and Carlos' attention and ran as fast as they could to James.

"Yes an ambulance brought him in. He collapsed on the street. He said he hasn't eaten all day so we believed that's why he fainted."

"We'll be right there to get him."

"Okay. Who should I say is coming?"

"Tell him his brothers are coming to get him."

"We'll see you here."

"Thank you." James hung up the phone. "Logan fainted and now he's in the hospital." He quickly said. They all grabbed they're jackets and ran out the door as fast as they could.

Before they knew it they arrived at the hospital through all the rain. They were soaking wet running through the parking into the hospital. It was a crowded day in the hospital. The waiting rooms were full of people.

Kendall ran to the front desk. "We're looking for Logan Mitchell. We're his brothers."

"Oh yes, we've been waiting for you. Follow me please."

James was obviously checking out the pretty nurse leading them to Logan, Carlos found her attractive as well. They gave each other a look and fist bumped in agreement. The nurse then explained everything.

"Okay, his forehead is scratched from falling on the concrete but he has no concussion or stitches. He explained to us that he was recovering form a wisdom teeth extraction. We gave him some food and pain medicine, he's now asleep due to the medication." They stopped in front of the door where Logan was. "Logan is eighteen so he can sign himself out as soon as he wakes up."

"Okay thank you." Kendall said quickly the rushed into Logan's room.

Logan was still asleep. The three of them tried to be as quiet as possible. Logan looked so young and peaceful sleeping. No one wanted to wake him, but they knew they couldn't stay here all day and they knew Logan would rather be home in his own bed.

Kendall stroked Logan's hair, trying to wake him as gently as possible. Logan whimpered, which broke their hearts, then slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey Buddy, we were worried about you." Kendall said in a soothing tone.

"Kendall? Kendall!" Logan sat straight up, nearly ripping out his IV. "Kendall I never met what I said. I love the band, I love LA. I just..." Logan was talking so fast he was almost out of breathe. "I just..."

"Shhh." Kendall continued to stroke his hair. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean it."

Logan still felt guilty "I'm so sorry I left."

"That's okay we forgive you." Carlos said.

Logan was still tired from the medicine and you could see it on his face.

"Let's get you home Loges." Kendall said helping his friend stand up. Logan was still groggy from the pain pills. Kendall helped him stand up then help him get dressed. It was awkward putting his pants on but Logan was to out of it to notice. James helped Logan put his t-shirt on then sat him down on the bed to put his shoes on. James was tying Logan's shoes when he noticed Logan struggling to keep his eyes open. His head kept bobbing up and down and he kept rubbing his eyes with his palms.

The nurse then came in with discharge papers which Logan signed as fast as possible. All he wants is to go back to bed. James then picked up Logan. Logan wrapped his arms around James' shoulders and his legs wrapped around his waist. They all then headed towards the exit to go home.

"We need to call your Mom when you wake up, Logie. She's worried sick about you." James said knowing Logan was still awake.

"Is she mad at me?" Logan sounded like he was five years old again.

"No not at all. She just wants to know if you're okay."

Logan nodded his head. "James?"

"What is it Buddy?"

"Can I have ice cream when we get home?" Logan asked in a small groggy voice.

James chuckled. "You can have what ever you want."

"Can I have vanilla?"

"Of course you can." James said grinning from ear to ear. After that Logan fell asleep.

James placed Logan in the back seat . Carlos sat next to Logan, Logan then laid his head in Carlos' lap. Carlos took off his jacket and used it as a blanket for his friend, then carefully stroked his cheek. The three smiled then left the parking lot to go home.


	10. Dad

_It was eleven at night. Joanna Mitchell was expecting her husband home a few hours ago. He had to cover for someone at work, but he should've been home by now. She figured he would still be doing things at work so she didn't want to call and disrupt him. Joanna continued to sit on the couch and watch television. She then heard foot steps heading in her direction, her son Logan was rubbing his eyes, obviously tired._

"_Logan you shouldn't be up this late." Joanna said gently. Logan hardly ever did anything he wasn't supposed to._

"_Where's dad?" Logan asked blinking tiredly._

_Joanna stood up and walked over to her son. "Dad isn't home yet." She figured he'd be looking for his father. For most of Logan's life he always said goodnight to both parents. He didn't like it when one of them wasn't home at night. "Let's go back to bed, Honey." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Joanna assumed it was her husband, but she opened the door to reveal it was Officer Eric Garcia, Carlos' father. Something was wrong, he had this look on his face mixed with sympathy and sadness._

"_Hello Joanna." He said with a sad smile._

"_Eric, What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Joanna asked with fear in her eyes._

_Eric just sighed. "Can I come in?" Joanna knew it was something extremely serious. Logan seemed to pick up on it too._

_Joanna let Eric in and closed the door behind them. Her son was still standing there with fear on his face. "Logan go to your room, Sweetheart."_

"_No, Joanna it would be better if he stayed." _

_Joanna's heart sank to her stomach with fear. Her and Eric sat on the couch, then Logan sat beside his mother. Eric took a deep breathe. "There was an accident. Their was a drunk driver that swerved into the other lane. Adam's car was hit head on." There was a pause. "Adam didn't survive the accident. He was killed on impact."_

_Joanna let tears fall on her cheeks. Her breathing was heavy. _

"_Mom..." Logan whimpered, crying just as much as she was. Joanna wrapped her son in her arms in attempt to comfort him. Logan sobbed loudly against her shoulder. _

_There was a static sound and a voice from Eric's radio. "I have to leave, I'm sorry. Call me and Sylvia if you need anything else."_

"_I understand." Joanna said through her tears. Eric patted her hand sympathetically then stood up. "I'm sorry but we need you to come to the morgue tomorrow to confirm the body is your husbands." Joanna cried harder. Eric then left, the sound of police sirens faded in the distance. _

_Joanna felt her shirt become more wet from her son's tears. She stroked Logan's hair, then kissing the top of his head. "Mommy's here baby. Mommy's right here." _

_Joanna and Logan fell asleep on the couch after many hours of crying. _

_Officer Garcia and his partner led Joanna and Logan into the building. Joanna didn't want her son to see this. She would've preferred he stayed home, but he didn't want to leave her side and to be honest she didn't want him to. _

"_Right this way Joanna" Eric gestured his hand to where the body of Adam Mitchell now lays. Logan followed behind them. _

_Joanna turned around to see her son following her. "You can't come back here Logie bear." Logan eyes had tears on the brim of his eyes. He looked like a little child again seeking comfort. Logan didn't want to leave his mother's side, not for a minute. Even though she would've been gone for a few minutes he was scared she would never comeback, just like his dad. "Stay with Officer Garcia's partner I'll be right back." Logan turned to look at his partner. He was a nice man with two younger kids at home. He held out his hand for Logan to take, which Logan surprisingly accepted. Joanna ran her fingers through Logan's hair before turning to follow Officer Garcia. Logan watched his mother walking away, making sure she was safe._

"_Let's go to the waiting room Big Guy." Logan nodded whipping his nose on his sleeve._

_Joanna was looking through a big glass window with the body of her husband on the other side covered in a sheet. She took a deep breathe bracing her self for what she's about to see. The medical examiner folded back the sheet to reveal the face. Joanna cover her mouth and turned away after she saw her husband. His face was horrible damaged, but still recognizable. It broke he heart that there might be a closed casket at the funeral. _

_She took a moment to pull herself together. "That's my husband." It all felt like a horrible dream to her. Her husband, the love of her life, the father of her child, the man that kept her together, was now gone._

_The sheet was placed back over his face. Joanna walked back to the waiting room to where her son was. Officer Garcia's partner was obviously trying to make Logan more comfortable, but it wasn't working. There was still fear and tension in his eyes. The poor boy just wanted his mother, those few minutes felt like an eternity to him. His head turned around quickly when he heard footsteps, he quickly ran from the chair into his mother's arms. Breathing a sigh of relief as she returned. _

_Joanna patted her son's back, knowing how hard this is on him. Especially considering he's so young. "We're going to go home now, Baby. Okay?"_

_Logan just nodded his head, still holding her tight._

_Logan was standing in front of the mirror trying to tie his tie for the funeral he was going to. He never enjoyed clip on ties, he claimed they made him feel like a baby. He wants to be a doctor someday and he knows doctors don't wear clip on ties. After a few tries Logan decided that he needed some help._

"_Dad? Dad I can't tie my…." Logan then realized his father wasn't here anymore and he was going to __his funeral. He then assessed his surroundings. He was in his parent's room, correction his mother's room. Logan then realized what was happening. He's getting ready for his dead father's funeral. His father was dead and never coming back._

"_Mom!?Mom!?" Logan panicked. He just wanted someone here with him. "Mom!"_

_He then heard foot steps running down the hall. Next thing he knew he was wrapped in his mother's arms. "It's okay. It's okay Baby, Momma's here." She was out of breathe from running towards him._

_Logan just sobbed into his mother's shoulder. "I want Daddy!"_

_Mrs. Mitchell ran her fingers through her son's hair trying to soothe him. "I know Baby, I want Daddy, too."_

_Logan just kept crying._

_Logan and Joanna were surrounded by their friends and family. It was a rainy summer day, the depressing weather added on to the burial. Logan watched the casket lower to the ground. He couldn't watch anymore, it was too much for him. He hid his face into his mother's side. _

_Carlos witnessed this. It broke the poor boys heart, he then held his mother's hand hoping she would understand his message and help fix Logan. Kendall and James looked at each other with tears in both of their eyes. Kendall's father was scum to him, becoming an alcoholic and losing his job and wife after Katie was born. James hardly saw his father, he would see him more if his mom would let him. Both the boys saw Mr. Mitchell as their second dad, now he's gone. The three boys realized how they were all fortunate in a way. James just watched his friend cry into the fabric of his mother's dress. It's like he was frozen, he wanted to walk over there and give Logan a hug but it's like he was paralyzed. _

_All three boys just wanted Logan to be happy again. Logan hardly ever cried. They recall him crying a few times but it's when they were much younger. His cries were the saddest sound they ever heard. It's like they felt they're hearts shatter at the sound. They all knew only time could heal Logan._

The boys arrived back at the Palm Woods with Logan's head still on Carlo's lap. The poor thing was still exhausted after his ordeal. He looked so peaceful and calm, no one wanted to wake him up. James opened the car door and picked him up as carefully as he could, not to disturb his friend's slumber. Logan whimpered lightly, but he never woke up. As they opened the door to 2J Logan sounded like he was about to wake up.

"Shh." James lightly rocked his friend like he would a small child, desperate to try to keep him from waking up. Logan never woke up so James placed Logan on his bed and tucked him in securely. Carlos followed James into Logan's room, he grabbed a chair and sat right next to Logan's bed just watching him and making sure he's okay.

James and Kendall let the other two be by themselves. Kendall decided it would be a good idea to call Logan's mother. He didn't want to keep her worried anymore.

James stood in the door frame to Logan's room. Carlos was now curled up next to Logan, with his head lulling on Logan's shoulder. James understood where Carlos was coming from. When James' mom was sick he didn't want leave her side. Logan was often the rock that held them together and Carlos was worried about him more than he and Kendall are. James went to join Kendall watching television.

Logan awoke after his long slumber. The first thing he saw was Carlos curled up next to him, watching his chest rise and fall. Logan smiled, Carlos eyes then blinked open, he then released a yawn and then stretched.

"Hey, they're awake." Logan looked over to see Kendall and James standing in the door frame.

Logan rubbed his eyes. "Morning guys."

"You mean good afternoon. It's four o'clock." James said.

"Doesn't matter. We have a surprise for you Logan."

Logan eyes lit up with excitement. "What?"

"Well in a week, we get to go to Minnesota." James said. Logan smiled as wide as he could. He was still a little swollen which made it difficult. He jumped off the bed and hugged his friends, Carlos then joined in and Logan wrapped his arms around all three of his friends.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Logan exclaimed still embracing his brothers.


	11. Letter

They all decided to leave fore Minnesota tomorrow. They booked a last minute flight, everyone agreed it was important for Logan to be home. It was after dinner, Carlos was feeding Logan his vanilla ice cream. You can see the small smile on Logan's face as he was eating his ice cream. You could tell he was looking forward to his ice cream. Kendall was going through the mail, something he knew he should've done this morning, he found a letter for Logan. It's from Minnesota, Kendall knew who it was from and he knew it was extremely important.

"Hey Logan" Logan turned around after taking the last bite of his ice cream. "a letter came for you."

Logan took the envelope. Kendall knew to give Logan some space so he sat beside Carlos on the couch watching television. Logan read the envelope, it was from Dani. It was the first contact between them since he left for LA. Logan's heart was pounding with anxiety and he was opening the envelope.

_**Dear Logan,**_

_** I miss you dearly. I know you and the band are doing awesome. I'm so happy you've achieved your dream. Anyway I'm writing this to tell you that I'm engaged to be married and I got accepted into Columbia. Me and my fiance are moving out there as soon as we possibly can. My parents don't exactly approved of me being engaged at a young age, which is why I'm leaving as soon as possible. I wanted to be with you Logan, but we're in completely different places in our lives. Your famous now and I'm studying to be a surgeon. Part of me still loves you Logan, but let's be realistic, we can't be together. I hope everything goes well in your life, I hope I see you again someday.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Dani**_

Logan was heartbroken at that letter. He loved her with every fiber of his being and she wrote him a letter that was only slightly more than a paragraph long? However, Logan knew everything she wrote was true. He knows they can't be together and a lot has changed, for both of them. Part of Logan wanted to reply, but part of him knew it was wrong. She was engaged to be married, it was time to let her go. Than again he knew he let her go the minute he left on that plane. He sighed, he felt a mix of emotions. He was happy that she found someone who loves her and makes her happy, he's relieved that he doesn't feel like he's waiting anymore, and he's sad because they can't be together. Yes, he has a relationship with Camille, but he would be lying if he said he didn't wish Camille was Dani once in a while, and he felt guilty for thinking that.

Logan folded the letter and placed it in his back pocket and walked over to his friends like nothing even happened.

"Everything okay Logan?" James asked.

"Everything is fine."

**Hi I know it's short and it sucks but school is taking up most of my time. I'm trying my best to write this. Thanks for the reviews and favorites. Bye!**


	12. Little Brother

Everyone was at the Mitchell home in Minnesota, laughing around the dinner table. The air filled with the amazing smell of Mrs. Mitchell's home cooking. You could tell Logan was happy to be home, it had been a good week in Minnesota for him, sadly they leave tomorrow. The four of them were enjoying the last meal they were going to have in Minnesota (until next time anyway). After stomachs were full and plates were clean, the boys gathered around the television having a superhero movie marathon, just like the good old days.

"Guys do we have any popcorn?" Even though there stomachs were full, Carlos makes sure they have a movie marathon with popcorn. It's just not the same.

"I don't think we have any popcorn." Logan said, a little disappointed.

James then spoke. "You know what, I'm gonna go pick some up." James said already putting on his jacket.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few. Don't start without me." James said as he walked out the front door.

There was another reason why James wanted to leave. He had to take care of something he's been meaning to do for a while. Within a few minutes James arrived at a 7 eleven. He bought a box of microwave popcorn and some roses they had for a dollar. He found it odd they were being sold this time of year, but he didn't think much of it. He got back in the car and drove to the next location. It was a cemetery. James turned off the car, took a deep breathe and walked out of the car. Then in front of him was the grave stone of Mr. Mitchell.

"Hey Mr. M. It's been a while since..." James paused. "A lot has been happening with us. Logan's been missing you a lot and so do I and everyone else." James started to have tears in his eyes. "You should be proud of your son. I'm proud if him too. I just wanted to say I miss you and you were a second dad to me. After my dad cheated on my mom you were like a solid father figure to me. I still love my dad, but for a while you were my dad." James let the tears spill down his cheeks. "It's not fair that you were taken away from us. It's not fair that you were taken away from Logan, he needed you the most. He still needs his dad with him. I just wanted to say thanks for everything you've done. I'm sorry I never got to tell you any of that when you were...alive." James placed the rose on the ground in front of the stone and walked away, whipping the tears from his eyes.

James then got in his car to drive back to the house. When James arrived and opened the door he saw Logan fast asleep and Mrs. Mitchell standing by the couch.

"He fell asleep?" James asked.

"Yes." Joanna covered he son with a blanket. "Logan fell asleep and Kendall and Carlos went in the guest bedroom to watch TV. They wanted him to get some rest."

James smiled at his friend. He thought he looked so child like and innocent.

Joanna kissed her son's cheek. "Sweet dreams Baby." She whispered then went to her room to go to sleep.

James watched his friends chest rise and fall. Thinking about how far he had come since they started the band. He's not as shy anymore and he even has more confidence. James loved watching his baby brother grow.

James kissed Logan's forehead. "Sweet dreams little bro."

**The end.**


End file.
